Jenny and the Doctor
by braveboy89
Summary: Jenny is tired of being ignored. LEMON
1. Jenny and the Doctor

Jenny and the Doctor

It all started the day of the Crimson Horror. One kiss solidified my decision.

As he stepped out of that tube completely healed and as sexy as he had ever been, my heart leapt.

As he straightened his goofy bowtie and strutted around, I knew that I loved him.

As he grabbed my head with his slender hands and kissed me deeply, I knew what I had to do to have my way with him.

It was easy really, to sneak onto the TARDIS and hide myself from him until that acquaintance of his, Clara, retired to bed. While it would be interesting, I don't think it's time for Clara to join in on what I had planned for the Doctor.

I smiled as he stood over the controls of his beloved TARDIS. A moment longer and I couldn't wait any longer. With his back facing to me, I stalked silently behind him, before launching myself on top of him, flipping him over and crushing my lips onto his. I pinned his arms above his head, but he didn't seem to want to resist. Without any room in between us I could already feel his slowly growing bulge through his pants.

Deciding that I needed my hands somewhere else, I released the Doctor's hands and entwined them around his neck. Now free, he wrapped his arms around my ass and gripped me hard, as if I would try and run away. Pulling away from the kiss, he tried to say something, "This is my first time in-". His sentence turned into a moan as I grabbed the now obvious bulge. "No talking." I whispered, punctuating the end of the sentence with another squeeze.

Around now, the Doctor did something I had never seen him do before. He lost his cool. Growling low in his throat, he flipped us over so he was on top and forced my lips into a kiss. Using his long fingers, he ripped my tight fighting outfit all down the front until my torso was removed. Luckily for him, bras weren't common where I was from, leaving my chest completely exposed to the Doctor's hungry eyes.

He dove for my neck, nipping from my jawline down to the collarbone and still continuing south. Trailing his tongue down to my revealed breasts, he latched on and sucked harshly until my nipples erected from the pleasure. Speaking of erecting, I saw his very impressive one still hidden and straining to be released from its prison. While I was perfectly happy remaining with my hands entwined in his hair, I felt like I was neglecting him….and he was wearing too much clothing.

I dragged my hands down his chest, unbuttoning his shirt, until he tore it off, releasing my nipples from their hold. He began to take off the bowtie, but I stopped him with another tight grip on his crotch. I teasingly rub his crotch as I slip my hand down his naked upper half, pausing at his waistline. Attacking his mouth with my tongue, I pushed down his pants past his knee. Apparently, underwear was a foreign concept to the Timelord, as his erection sprung free.

As is probably evident by my appearance, this was not my first time having sex. Still, my first thought was how the Doctor's rather large penis would ever possibly fit, having both a solid girth and an impossible length. Luckily, what I did was much different. Pushing his head away, I slid down his now fully-naked body, causing friction that I could see affected him as he bucked upwards. My head hovered above his cock and I grabbed it with both hands, raking my nails along the rock-hard sides, earning a high-pitched groan from the man who lay on the floor, his body extended out as if to escape this sweet agony. Already I felt his orgasm building in the tightening of his balls as I started pumping the parts I couldn't fit in my mouth. No matter how far down my throat he went, several inches still protruded out. However long this lasted, I couldn't be sure, but his orgasm hit long and hard, sending streams of sperm down my throat that filled my stomach and my mouth. Pulling off with an audible pop, I reached up to his panting face and dragged myself up to where he lay, out of breath.

Seeking to go for another round, I climbed onto him and sucked on his impressive chest. I felt rather disappointed that I still wore the lower part of my clothes, as I could feel his cock pressing into my core through the clothes, already into another erection. As if reading my thoughts, the Doctor ripped the leather from my body and plunged into me without warning. While he was incredibly massive, the Doctor stretched me beyond belief as he thrust in and out.

With every thrust inside me I saw stars as he forced me open, only to pull out almost completely, making me feel so empty. Rocking back and forth in a solid motion, I was pushed into the TARDIS floor harder and harder as he picked up the pace. Building inside me I felt an orgasm, which ripped through my stomach and squeezed my walls tighter still on the Doctor's penis. Almost immediately afterwards another one loomed in my gut. And another afterwards.

Only then did the Doctor's pattern break as he thrust into me deeply before filling me with his cum. Jets forced into my womb and continued to fill me until he collapsed on top of me. We lay panting until a voice behind us sounded.

"Well, that was interesting." Said Clara as she stood on the steps.


	2. Fun with Clara

Jenny and the Doctor.

Straight carry-on from the last chapter. Wasn't going to add more but got bored. Sorry about the prologue thing. I can't write anything without "setting the scene" kinda.

CLARA POV

I noticed Jenny almost instantly, hiding behind a desk. I allow myself a slight smile as I see that her eyes are trained firmly on a certain alien's pants. Already I know where this is headed and excuse myself to bed. I silently slip back to one of the other passages around the side of the TARDIS and already Jenny has launched herself onto the Doctor. I decide not to get in their way and watch from the door.

A heated make-out session quickly turns into torn clothing and wandering hands. At this point I was feeling neglected, but assure myself that soon I'll join in, once they tire themselves out.

Half an hour later and they were only just into the actual sex. Deciding that neither of them would be done for a while, I sit down and lean against the wall. Still the Doctor thrusts into Jenny constantly without a single break in pattern. I sigh and start playing with myself.

I lose track of time and am surprised when the Doctor collapses on top of Jenny, panting. Pushing myself to my feet, I put on my best flirty face and announce,

"Well, that was interesting"

With a bit of a shudder, the Doctor pushes himself into a sitting position and pulls Jenny up as well. Both are breathing heavily as they look up at me. Finally, after a mildly awkward silence, Jenny gestures to me to come over. I smile and walk down the steps, still, sadly, fully clothed.

I sit on the ground, not bothering to avoid the various liquids on the ground. Grabbing me by the back of my head, Jenny yanks me into a bruising kiss from behind as the Doctor rips down the front of my pyjama shirt, nipping at my neck. I attempt to return the kiss with all fire I can muster as well as giving the Doctor's cock as much attention as possible.

The Doctor moves around to my back, still nibbling at my neck, as Jenny shuffles in front of me. She pulls back from the kiss and places a finger to my lips, indicating for me to stay quiet. Pushing Jenny onto her back, I slide my half-naked body down to her revealed pussy. I lick inside the folds, circling around her clit, until I have her panting. Now I plunge my tongue into her entrance, in and out, at a rapidly increasing speed. With a muffled cry, she releases all over my face and on the saturated ground. I slip my tongue out and lick up Jenny's body to her neck and plunge into a quick kiss, before pulling back to allow her a chance to catch her breath.

A hand grips my shoulder and spins me around to meet the Doctor's wild eyes as he rips away my pyjama pants. I grab his hair and entwine my fingers, placing my lips teasingly close to his mouth. He surprises me by slipping three fingers inside of me and forcing his tongue into my mouth. Letting out a moan, I get revenge by pumping his cock. Already I feel his erection growing. Just as I feel him about to release, I pull off his fingers, break the kiss, and let go of his cock. I slide away, leaving him with his mouth open and a slightly pathetic look on his face, as if I had stolen his favourite toy.

I gently yank Jenny to an upright position and almost drag her limp body over to the Doctor, who had lay back on the ground to catch his breath. This gives me an idea.

Half-lifting Jenny up, I position her over the Doctor's throbbing cock. She understands and drops onto him. He sits up in surprise and lets out a small whine, only to be pushed back down to the ground. He grabs my legs and pulls me over his mouth before thrusting his tongue into my entrance much like I had done to Jenny not 10 minutes ago. Jenny grabs me and pulls me into another bruising kiss much like the first. The Doctor moved under us, both thrusting up into Jenny and plunging his tongue into me with the same rhythm. I can't recall how long we remained like this, but I had lost track of how many orgasms each of us had experienced. Finally, one by one, we collapsed onto the abused TARDIS floor.

Each of us were out of breath and drenched in sweat, cum, and sperm.

I giggled uncharacteristically and thought, _Time for a shower. _


End file.
